


Женщина сидит на диване

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Женщина сидит на диване

женщина сидит на диване,   
кутается в лоскутное одеяло.   
она улыбается. 

из областей с низким атмосферным давлением   
радиограмма:   
«удары в спину;   
мы падаем на колени;   
ничком,   
ударяясь о снег лицом» 

[жадно дышать ледяным туманом,   
надрывно кашлять,   
следующим утром   
пить терафлю] 

женщина сидит на диване,   
кутается в лоскутное одеяло,   
похожая на стеклянную статуэтку. 

передача со спутника:   
«пальцы содраны в кровь,   
аритмия,   
закончились сигареты» 

ветер гуляет по дымоходам, оконным рамам;   
собирает пылинки   
в параболические антенны. 

женщина сидит на диване,   
и кобальт окрашивает ее пальцы в синий. 

она улыбается.


End file.
